


Бессюжетный отрывок. Бенни, Дин

by chibi_zoisy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Insomnia, Purgatory, Vampires
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 15:11:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14475375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibi_zoisy/pseuds/chibi_zoisy
Summary: Про взаимодоверие. Всё хорошо.





	Бессюжетный отрывок. Бенни, Дин

Сорвавшееся с ручки топорище, тварь, в черепе которой топорище прочно увязло, так что нечего и думать вытащить, бросай да беги в сумерках через колючие кусты, спотыкаясь о корешки, а когда покатишься со склона внезапно нарисовавшейся промоины вниз - то откуда и дыхание возьмется все это матом обложить, и за дело.  
Но в первую очередь от Бенни почему-то достается Дину:  
\- Вставай, ты...  
И дальше что-то такое нежно-музыкальное, похоже, по-испански. Не "шлюхин ты сын", но где-то в этом жанре.  
Ямина по краям заросла сосняком, лапы закрывают свет, да и небо быстро темнеет. Не то к ночи, не то к дождю. Бенни прислушивается, принюхивается, чуть ли не стойку делает - Дин при этом старается сидеть потише, нишкнуть и не ерзать.  
На тропе наверху трещат ветки, вниз скатывается пара камешков, а затем становится тихо.   
\- Ладно. Отбой. Сидим пока.  
\- Мимо пробежали? Ладненько. И что теперь? - теперь можно тихонько выпутаться из куста, на который упал, пощупать, что так колет в затылок - оппа, сук, и острый, еще б немного и насадился бы шеей, но вообще-то уже не очень страшно, страшно глаза закрыть. Поэтому нужно болтать:  
\- Надолго? И какой дальше план, а?  
\- Сидим. Тихо. Заночуем. Чего непонятного?  
\- Непонятно, кем ты меня назвал, - переходит на почти беззвучный шепот Дин, но остановиться не может, его несет: - Хочу знать, стоит ли тебе за такие слова рубить башку или же...  
\- Охотничий ублюдок, - с видимым удовольствием поясняет вампир. Расслабляется, отряхивается, устраивается поудобнее. Излагает: - Так ваших, из тех, кто не первое поколение охотится, наши называют.  
\- Догадался. Или тварь какая растрепала.  
\- Чего тут догадываться. Убил трех вампиров, четвертый едва тобой не закусил, и его убил я, затем бежим кросс километров на тридцать по пересеченной, а ты все еще не можешь спросить. Сразу видно, кто тебя воспитывал.  
\- Спросить? - соображается после всего вышеперечисленного Дину и вправду туго, а еще очень, очень хочется...  
\- "Можешь постоять на стреме?". Ну. Спроси.  
\- А можешь?.. - До четырех вампиров и тридцати километров у Дина только убитые твари и намотанные километры, почти никакой воды и еды, а еще - где-то полчаса сна за последние дня три. Или четыре. Все окружающее воспринимает он нечетко, и все же не может. Не должен, нельзя, ненормально, противоестественно и вообще бред - рядом с тобой сидит существо, для которого ты еда, еда по определению, а ты дрыхнуть собрался, чему тебя только учили.  
\- Ага, - степенно кивает Бенни, тварь кровожадная, а затем произносит просто замечательную штуку:  
\- Спи. Я посторожу.  
И лучше слов Дину никто не говорил - ни отец, ни брат, ни мама родная. По крайней мере ему так кажется за секунду до того, как его вырубает. Мертвый сон. Без страха, соображений, рефлексий и угрызений совести. Интуиция ласково шепчет на ушко: "Все будет хорошо".  
Бенни хмыкает, а затем затихает, прислушивается. Старается игнорировать спящего рядом - от людей полным-полно шума: сердцебиение, дыхание, пульс, да даже легкий храп на самом деле может услышать кто угодно, а еще прийти на запах, а еще...  
Очень обидно сидеть голодным, и Бенни про себя делает зарок задним числом: "Ну, вот если бы он решил притвориться, или еще чего задумал - тогда бы точно к черту. А сейчас вот видно, что нормальный, хоть и охотник".


End file.
